custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 7
End of Bionicle I got to the website with the link you sent me and im speechless. i love bionicles, and i can't believe that they're going to stop making them. that SUCKS!!!! it is not ben ten, as the new line is to come out in summer. the Ben ten stuff is out in winter. therefore, ben ten is paired with the stars. -- rainpelt nobody has said it is to be accomanied with ben ten. -- rainpelt than we should not leave it up there if it is mainly a rumor. its like going on to bs01 and saying "tahu is a flying carp in 2010" -- rainpelt. you ASSUME that. -- rainpelt. The end of BIONICLE I noticed on youtube already. Why did LEGO make such a BIG hellish mistake. Well, I would still continue everything like MOCs and other things. I would not stop in a VERY LONG time. This is a DISASTER... I have nothing left to say except that LEGO is REALLY FOOLISH. Bionicle Protection Program Can I join the Bionicle Protection Program please ToaInfinity 22:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Do you want me to be the leader of the Bionicle Protection Program ToaInfinity 22:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Toa fairon I agree and disagree with him. I mean, It sucks that bionicle is ending, But I suppose they just thought that they were running it into the ground and it was time to move on to something else. But I do think that they shouldv'e ended it later, like the end of 2010. PS No offense, but why did you add yerself as the MS without anybody voting fer you? sign me up sign me up Bionicle is worth fighting for Like the new sig we have a club so what do we do now to bring our beloved brand of lego back Bionicle Protection Program I'm in. ---Weekee290--- leader I would love to join the bionicle protection program and back u all the way! And if i could ask.....may i lead the group. This news has actually affected me more than I expected had have gone into a mini depression (no joke). And I feel as strong about this as anyone Sounds like a plan! Protect the Future Well, if nobody else is opting for it, I would like to perhaps be leader of the Bionicle Protection Program. I have written to LEGO many times before and so know the usual routine that this'll go through. We also know where to send the letter, so that isn't a problem (the main guys put their names and positions in the announcement). I understand totally if the answer is no. Aah...the wonders of democracy. actually its not a new plot line he was already going to join the Noctxia Guardians this chapter is just a set up for a suprize but I do understand your concern its just that as I said the story is about leviathos and he is joining the guardians. now Rendezvous I have made a slight alteration to the TLC plan and I need to finish it before starting Rendevous. and could you write that chapter soon so that I can start Rendezvous ya ya I do like it also you can say no but could you make the Noctxia guardians page good. I really suck at making organization pages I know I just talked to you but its important in school we have been learing about persuasive writing. and my teacher taught us a couple things like starting with Ethos (Credibility) for instance we could start the letter with this "many of us have been bionicle fans since the begining of bionicle..." and also becuase they are a company we could use Logos (logic) you know like statistics, we could talk about how a lot of fnas did not like the most recent years but if they made a couple changes they could turn it around. or things like go onto bionicle chat wsites a see how many bionicle fans there are. and stuff and as you said we could also use Pathos (emotions) I had to write an essay using all three so I could be helpful to writing the letter thank you in advance if you consider Re: Articles for Deletion Sure, you can also put Skaro up as well. I no longer have any need of the articles. --Chicken Bond 20:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Running I would like to run for leader f the bionicle protection program I not sure Hi slicer I am really sorry but I might not want ot end TLC the thing is I really like it I might still end it bu I am just not sure its hard to end my favorite story Game hey I read that you and teamcb are making a video game what softwear are you using. I use multimedia fusion Your news There's no point in giving that news on this wiki. --Toatapio Nuva 08:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) voting the voting has been over for a long time can you or fairon judge it noticed I noticed that on Leviathos's page it said Shadowlands which I know is you nightwatcher story. is leviathos' role in it cannonical to my storyline P.S. I created a BPP wiki WT? Wait...wait..wait! You started the whole Bionicle Protection Program, now you joined my group that believes in the exact opposite idea? User:TheLostGreatBeing Can i join? question for slicer, can i join the bionicle protection program, i'll even help on it's wikia. --Creator613 In that case... You joining my group makes you sound like a traitor. But I'm glad that you joined! If you really think I'm right that Bionicle's end is an advantage for us, you're more than welcome to be my second-in-command! User:TheLostGreatBeing look look on my talk page User:Creator613 help will you help me in the rellier story line? you know with the things i said i would change? please slicer, i need help User:Creator613 Can I ask you a favor? As your group leader, I'm giving you you're first assignment. Would you please add an infobox to our page? I have no idea how to do that yet. I need the following things on it: 1. Leaders 2. Allies 3. Enemies (if any, possibly the BPP) 4. Goals (which is to create new storylines for Bionicle) 5. Base (This website of course) 6. Status If you can do that, thank you so much! --User:TheLostGreatBeing reply slightly heroic, high ego, has something tht changes him during when he is knocked out forcibly, it takes him over then, quick to action, and really strong, change the origins of his powers too, except for the toa stone in protodermis thing. --User:Creator613 use his current page --User:Creator613 what about the other dude, should i go to him? stay up till 1:30, i still need help. creator 613 Well done! Nicely done with the infobox! Thank you so much! I'll take care of the logo we'll use as our image. I've already sent Creator613 to find allies and, if it happens, enemies. I've also asked Toa Hydros and Kylernuva if they would like to join. Again, thanks alot! --User:TheLostGreatBeing creator613 my page --User:Creator613 ih it is maiylo5, he's taking place for thatdevilguy --User:Creator613 Ok how is my rellier page going? have you even started? and look at your talk page as often as possible, hit random page a lot when you ain't working on rellier --User:Creator613 when i said use his current age i meanty edit it, do not make him a new page. --User:Creator613 have you logged off? please, i need help right now, HELP ME!!! --User:Creator613 rellier,ideas,me,HELP!!! --User:Creator613 how long do you have to go? --User:Creator613 deal, get on at 12:00p.m. my time, in other words for you, 11:00p.m. see ya then. --User:Creator613 p.m., as in tommorow --User:Creator613 I have considered... I think our club title stinks. I think we need to change it to something better like "The Foundation for a Better Bionicle Story". Only problem is, I can't change the page's title. Do you know how to do it? --User:TheLostGreatBeing Hilarious and creative. Though I am more interested in learning how we can change the title on our page. I am still considering changing our name. How does "the Alliance for a Better Bionicle Story" sound? Could you also let Creator613 know about it? Thank you! --User:TheLostGreatBeing Fine Okay, the name can stay. Also, all talk about our group must be done on the discussion page of our article. Please let Creator613 know of this. --User:TheLostGreatBeing Okayyy.... I see you're a very active member on this wiki, indeed. :P You also seem resourceful and trustworthy and you're always informing me about things happening in this wiki. xD That is good. And therefore I have made up my mind about this... I kbow you've been wanting this for a while now and now I'm ready to give it to you. You see, I'm very busy in real life and don't have as much time to take care of CBW as I did before and I could use some help with it. So I'm offering you a chance to become an admin and help me run CBW. However, I must warn you of a CBW admin curse. All previous admins (except me) have all disappeared and become inactive after their promotion to admins. So I want to know I can trust you and that you're seriously into this. I must know that you'll be responsible and stand by CBW no matter what. Also, you must promise that if you have to go inactive for some reason, inform me about it. Also, as an admin it's important to be a member in the wikimetru forums (which you are) and check in there once in a while to receive news and give some of the situation of CBW. So my question is... will you accept my offer and become a trustowrthy admin? --Toatapio Nuva 11:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) huh who you talking to tapio?oh yeah, are you online slicer? it is time to help me. --User:Creator613 Alliance I made an Alliance with the Better bionicle story program and like what htey are doing but I still don't want bionicle to die so can the Order of the Makutaverse also ally with BPP That is the most tragic thing ever!!!!!!!! I know about that it was sooooo sad:(. I can't really type well I'm on a cellphone. At least I'm on!! User:Lego Aquaman13 Hello! I just wanna talk since we haven't spoken to each other all day. --User:TheLostGreatBeing Please help I know you are making a seres and I was wondering if you would audition for my movie and sorry about not audtioning IO don't know how to record my voice on my computer howdy HI!!! Hello slice how are you doing? I was wondering if i could join the Bionicle Protection Program. Also look at the picture!! Sorry its small but the pic was small in the first place! Lego aquaman13 hello hello slicer, i need help with finding clubs, i need help finding alliances with other groups for the better bionicle story program, ps, to the dude that wrote the thing above mine, ask toa infinty to join. --User:Creator613 slicer! OH YEAH SLICER, you can become an admin if you rerspond to toatapionuva. --User:Creator613 Infoboxes? I'm new here, and I can't seem to figure out how to use infoboxes. They always come out as code for me. Can you help me? I've been trying to put one on Icikar. Kayos94 11:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help! polls how do you make polls? It did not work Can I have your poll coding? Just to see if I can make it work for me. [[User:Toa Khir|'Toa']][[User Talk:Toa Khir|'Khir']] 22:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I can't get it to work so can you make a poll for me??? [[User:Toa Khir|'Toa']][[User Talk:Toa Khir|'Khir']] 22:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I want the poll to say "Which Bionicle Canister Set Should I Get?" and the answers be all the glatorians and glatorian ledgands minus Gresh and Stronius. [[User:Toa Khir|'Toa']][[User Talk:Toa Khir|'Khir']] 23:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sure Thanks [[User:Toa Khir|'Toa']][[User Talk:Toa Khir|'Khir']] 23:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Well... do you mind if I merge all three chapters and make them a rather large prologue, because I do agree about the too many plot lines but there is a surprise at the end of TLC that will kick off Dark Rendezvous. P.S. thats so cool that you became an Admin Answer One reason. We want to use the sets ending to expand the storyline, they want to keep the sets for the real one going. They might interfere with our goals. --User:TheLostGreatBeing Admin Amazing! Can't believe you're one! Good to here about RotR and the other stories. I know i gotta continue F:ID, but I have been a little held up. The Game is... Well, I'm having a little trouble coming up with and AI for the bad guys, (Artificial Intelligence) But I'm getting there. I think I'll go ahead and write another chapter to F:ID. actually the ending still includes the releavling (sorry about the spelling) of the prophecy, but right before that somthing very suprizing happens and this will kick off Rendezvous I created the ending specifically for TLC sorry do you mind if I email it to you becuase it is a huge spoiler Promoting you Sure, I can still help you. But it'll help me just to know there's someone else active with greater powers. I'll promote you in around a couple of days. --Toatapio Nuva 04:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) rellier can you change the shadow matoran to a matoran of iron? p.s.-make the matoran mutated to where he also has magnetism, a shadow matoran just doesn't feel right. --User:Creator613 please explain I am not sure I understand your post on the news page, could you explain what I am supposed to do and why? thank you ahead of time Great! I knew you'd get into it immedietly. ;) It looks great! Now you wont have to inform me about everything you do, however, since you're an admin now. I have kind of split responsibility of this wiki with you. --Toatapio Nuva 04:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC)